User talk:PVX-Ecro
User:Ecro/Sig subst Welcome to PvXwiki. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:55, 19 September 2008 (EDT) :To make a build, make a page by searching and choosing to edit something like Build:D/any Name Here, where D is dervish and any means any second profession. Then, press the build template on the toolbar that appears when you edit to get the layout for builds. Fill in all the information according to your build. Ta da! 06:59, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ^^ i clicked your red tag thing & changed the name & made it the professions and i got all the catagories done but im still lost on how to submit it haha Ecro 20:11, 24 September 2008 (EDT)Ecro nvm ... i believe i got it 20:21, 24 September 2008 (EDT)Ecro :What do you want to name it? ~ 17:08, 26 September 2008 (EDT) am i able to use that pic thats above what u just typed? 18:18, 26 September 2008 (EDT)Ecro :Yeah why not. ~ 23:02, 26 September 2008 (EDT) um i dont understand how to link it to my page tho ... lol ive been spending hours fixing up my page :I did it for you. ~ 23:09, 26 September 2008 (EDT) sweet thx bro :Oh, no sorry I thought you meant have that pic on your user page. That is way to big to sign with sorry. ~ 23:12, 26 September 2008 (EDT) kk if i make a new one real quick can you link it to my page? :You can do it, just type #REDIRECT User:Ecro after you hit edit for the image. ~ 23:16, 26 September 2008 (EDT) ty ... i was tryin like allday & didnt know how lol ... ty ... ur a huge help! ok im lost ... when do i edit the pic XD Build:R/W HaO sword Build:A/any Enduring Blossom Build:A/E Shocking Spider Bgw.cape.img Your picture needs to be 19px of height. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:38, 27 September 2008 (EDT) so even this wont work? :I don't know if it's 19 px of height... According to my calculations it should be max 76px width for it to keep the same proportions as it got now (100*0,19=19, 400*0,19=76); so I suppose 76px is okay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:47, 27 September 2008 (EDT) ok & ummm i still have no idea how to link it to my page even tho people have told me XD ... i dont understand the way the say it lol*im new* Put that stuff on ur user page. Talk page is for talking only. And i think the sig is too distracting-- 22:56, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking the icon on the toolbar. Thanks in advance. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 03:28, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ok so i changed all my old sigs to the new one .... im pretty suze its the right size :Put the image in preferences with raw signatures checked, then signed with 4 ~'s so it includes the date/time please. 11:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ok ... im nooby to pvx ... so ummm yeah XD geeze is everyone thats new as dumb as me?lol Ecro 11:22, 28 September 2008 (EDT)